The Power of Kings
by Candelabra
Summary: ... and in this moment neither of them care that they're just using one another. Fifty sentences for CC and Lelouch, contains spoilers for the whole series.


**A/N: **a little unvarnished, written last night when I was supposed to be doing homework. I am currently doing NaNoWriMo, but the Code Geass universe was begging me to write something, so I did. CC x Lelouch, contains spoilers for the whole series, structured around fifty one-word prompts for single sentences... yeah? I don't know quite how it works, just found a list of prompts on an lj community and went from there. Enjoy!

Also --- is anyone else having a great deal of difficulty uploading new documents, or is that just my internet?

* * *

**#01 - Comfort**

He stares at his hands and shivers, because his world is falling apart and nothing seems to be right anymore — she takes his head and pulls him to her and whispers that they will be together forever, and in this moment neither of them care that they're just using one another.

**#02 - Kiss**

He stiffens in surprise as she presses her lips to his, but he does not resist — and it is just a quick action, a momentary sensation in the midst of all this battle and noise, and then she sends him off to save his sister and she returns to the fight.

**#03 - Soft**

"Your skin is so soft, you must use some sort of special hand lotion formula," she comments offhandedly, "Are you sure you're not a woman?"

**#04 - Pain**

She has suffered enough in life that she should have long since abandoned this feeling, but it is only physical pain that she is used to — she cannot remember the last time she ever felt like this, and of course it's because he has to be a stupid idiotic _hero_, and she wishes that he had never learned how to be selfless.

**#05 - Potatoes**

"Lelouch vi Brittania, abandoned prince of the Holy Empire of Brittannia, and the charismatic Zero, leader of the terrorist organization known as the Order of the Black Knights... is reduced to this: peeling potatoes for a school festival," and he glares at her as she says it.

**#06 - Rain**

Rain beats against the window, and he lays shivering in his bed, thinking of Shirley and her father and of all the children whose fathers he has killed, and for once CC demand the bed all for herself.

**#07 - Chocolate**

When Lelouch hands her a box of chocolates on Valentine's Day, she gives him a look of a surprise to which he responds with a faint blush and a mutter about Nunally telling him to do it.

**#08 - Happiness**

Suzaku once told him that happiness was like glass — unless you were paying close attention, you could completely miss it... when he told CC this comment in passing and asked for her opinion on the matter, she only scoffed at his sentimentality and refused to answer.

**#09 - Telephone**

He decides he will never let CC mess around with his phone again when he tries to phone Ougi on speed-dial and ends up with Pizza Hut instead.

**#10 - Ears**

She pulls him forward and whispers to him about Ougi's relationship with Villetta-sensei, but he's more focussed on the feel of her breath on the shell of his ear than on the information.

**#11 - Name**

He speaks her name and her eyes widen, because it is the first time she has heard it in over a hundred years.

**#12 - Sensual**

It used to bother him, that she had no modesty or body-shyness around him and was completely comfortable walking around his chambers in only her underwear or less, but he's grown accustomed to it.

**#13 - Death**

She dreams of it, wishes for it, has felt its icy clutch touch her a thousand million times, but it never claims her for good — it only ever steals away those she has dared to love.

**#14 - Sex**

Their first time is awkward for Lelouch and vaguely amusing for CC, because she knows so much more about it of course, and afterwards he wants to be annoyed about the way she guided him — but instead he curls up next to her, exhausted, and falls asleep to the feel of her stroking his hair.

**#15 - Touch**

"I accept your contract," she tells him, holding out her hand, and when their fingers touch she feels a strange clench in her chest that has nothing to do with the bullet wounds and everything to do with the sensation of his slim, pale hand grasped in hers.

**#16 - Weakness**

"CC, did you seriously endanger my secret identity and nearly blow my cover _just_ so you could see the 'biggest pizza in the world'?" he demands, to which she responds, "My most sincere apologies — pizza is a weakness of mine, you see."

**#17 - Tears**

The final time he faces his father he cries, and she doesn't wipe away his tears — he does it himself.

**#18 - Speed**

The days are moving too fast, and she knows that all too soon everything she is experiencing with him, here, now, will be gone and in the past.

**#19 - Wind**

The wind blows through her hair and she shuts her eyes to the feel of it, imagines his arms around her and his face pressed into her shoulder — the wind fades away, her eyes open, and he is long dead and buried.

**#20 - Freedom**

"These clothes are symbolic of my soul, chained to this world," she tells him, so he buys her a whole new set of outfits.

**#21 - Life**

"All life is precious," he insists, and she doesn't mention the irony in Zero of all people saying such a thing.

**#22 - Jealousy**

CC frowns at the rather compromising position Kallen and Lelouch have found themselves in, and cannot resist interrupting: "Tabasco... where's the tabasco sauce?"

**#23 - Hands**

"I have to do this, don't I," he whispered, and the feel of her hand covering his on the bed covers is enough for him.

**#24 - Taste**

"You taste like pizza sauce," he tells her as they pull back from a kiss, and she rolls her eyes.

**#25 - Devotion**

"You're the kindest master I've ever known," she says with tears in her eyes, and it bothers him to see such naked devotion from someone who was always such an obstinate bitch to him before.

**#26 - Forever**

He promises to stay with her forever, and she pretends she doesn't hear the lie.

**#27 - Blood**

And isn't it funny that no one in the royal family of Brittania is untouched by the madness that seems to run in their bloodline?

**#28 - Sickness**

"I don't _get_ sick," she tells him when he asks her why she never wears a coat, even when it's snowing.

**#29 - Melody**

He doesn't recognize it on a conscious level, but the song she hums sometimes is the same one his mother used to sing to send him to sleep.

**#30 - Star**

He is a burning symbol of hope to the people, but only one of a thousand revolutionary leaders in the course of history, and she knows and remembers this even if he doesn't.

**#31 - Home**

He walks through halls he has not seen since he was a child, touching the walls and gazing at old portraits, and she shadows him from a slight distance as she did long ago.

**#32 - Confusion**

He tells her she doesn't need to call him master and obey his every order, but she doesn't understand because being a slave is all she remembers.

**#33 - Fear**

He points the gun at his own head, and she feels a tightening in her throat at the knowledge that he is fully prepared to do it.

**#34 - Lightning/Thunder**

She flinches at the flashes of lightning and the boom of thunder, and again he wonders where _his_ CC is, and why this cowering girl is in her place — but he pats her head awkwardly and tells her it will be okay anyway, and waits for his accomplice to return.

**#35 - Bonds**

"We are bound by a contract with one another, that's all," CC says flippantly to Kallen, but of course that hardly even begins to describe it.

**#36 - Market**

"You can't just go wandering out in a public supermarket whenever you want to!" he tells her, enraged that she has once again endangered his cover, but she brushes him off with a roll of her eyes as usual and locks him out of his room.

**#37 - Technology**

He can't help but smile at the way she jumps in shock at every little thing, eyes wide and awed as she sees the television, the remote control, the sliding door, everything from a new world that she does not remember.

**#38 - Gift**

"Do you hate me," she asks, "For giving you the Geass?" and he always tells her no.

**#39 - Smile**

The smile she gives him when he promises never to leave her alone is perhaps the first true one he's ever seen on her face.

**#40 - Innocence**

"Don't hurt me master, please," she begs, looking at him with wide innocent gold eyes, and he wants desperately for her to step back and sniff at him disdainfully, return to the CC he used to know.

**#41 - Completion**

_Zero Requiem is complete_, she thinks and her eyes are dry as she stares at the images on the stained glass windows, images of a man who took upon himself all the sins and hatred of the world.

**#42 - Clouds**

She lays back on the cart full of hay, staring at white clouds scudding across the sky, and speaks absently to a dead man who will never hear her words.

**#43 - Sky**

The sky is clear and blue the day he dies, but the last thing he sees are his sister's eyes — fitting, CC thinks to herself much later, that the witch who began his destruction is not even with him at the very end of it all.

**#44 - Heaven**

She cannot forgive him for being able to rest at last in peace...

**#45 - Hell**

While she is stuck here in a world that has become hell to her.

**#46 - Sun**

She stares at the sun until her eyes burn and she loses her vision — blinks, looks away, waits for them to heal like they always do, and she notices that he's giving her a very odd look.

**#47 - Moon**

He lies back and gazes up at the moon, and wonders what it would be like to go back to everything as it was before... but of course he can never do that, the power of kings ensures it.

**#48 - Waves**

"He's alive," she tells them as waves beat against the sandy beach of Kaminejima, far above, "I can tell these things."

**#49 - Hair**

When he asks her if she dyes her hair, the only response she deems appropriate is to throw an empty pizza box at him.

**#50 - Supernova**

Never again does she gift the power of the king to anyone, and so she remains, undying, for a thousand centuries until the sun swallows the earth and she is all that is left of a thousand million humans with hopes and dreams and wishes, and of everything she has known he is the only one that she never forgets.


End file.
